


Progress

by StarrySummers04



Series: What's Wrong with Charlie? [8]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Charlie and Matteusz meet up with Martha and Jack to check how things are going with their baby.





	

It was nearly time for Charlie’s 8-week scan, even though it had only been a couple of weeks since the last one. Jack and Martha wanted to keep a very close eye on Charlie and the baby because of how new this was to them. Well, it was to Martha anyway. Matteusz was really excited, he loved the fact that Charlie was pregnant and was always there for him.

 _Charlie was being sick in the middle of the night?_ Matteusz was awake with him, rubbing his back and making sure there was a glass of water ready for Charlie to wash his mouth out. _Charlie was feeling particularly emotional and couldn’t stop crying?_ Matteusz was there holding him, whispering sweet nothings and reassuring nonsense whilst dropping kisses into his hair. _Charlie was very horny due to his hormones being out of whack?_ Matteusz was more than happy to make sure he was satisfied.

Things could not have been going better for the couple, their relationship was getting stronger everyday despite only having been together for a few months, and they were both incredibly excited to become parents.

Charlie was slightly worried that something may go wrong with the baby but Matteusz was trying to keep him positive. Ever since losing everyone he’d ever known and being stuck with his enemy turned servant on another planet, Charlie was greatly struggling with a lot of things - optimism being one of them.

* * *

 

Charlie and Matteusz walked to an abandoned warehouse, this is where the address given to them by Martha and Jack led. Initially, they were a bit confused but when they knocked on the door, Jack let them in.

Upon entering, they were surprised to find that the inside was completely different to the outside appearance. In one corner, there appeared to be a makeshift medical bay. There was a hospital bed, an IV drip, and an ultrasound machine amongst other obvious things. There were also some cupboards but Charlie and Matteusz couldn’t see what was inside, as the doors were shut. In the middle of the warehouse was a load of curtains, hiding a bedroom. Just through the curtains, a bed and a chest of drawers could be identified. Another corner looked like it was supposed to be a kitchen, cupboards, a sink, a fridge and an oven. And another one was the living room due to the large sofa and television. There was no obvious bathroom but Matteusz assumed it would be behind on of the doors.

“Right, do you want to come over here and hop on the bed?” Martha asked Charlie, who nodded. Keeping his hand intertwined with Matteusz’s, they made their way over to Martha to find out how their baby was progressing.

“Does anyone want a drink?” Jack called from the kitchen area, everyone replied with yes. Martha wanted coffee, Matteusz wanted water and Charlie thought he was safest drinking water, not trusting his stomach to stay calm if he had anything else. Matteusz often had the same as his boyfriend to prevent Charlie from throwing up if it was preventable. Besides, he wanted to be able to kiss his boyfriend without having to worry about getting thrown up on.

Jack brought all the drinks over to the makeshift medical bay. “How’s the baby looking?” He asked.

“Everything looks good although the pregnancy does seem to be progressing a bit quickly in comparison to that of a human pregnancy. What is the gestation period of a Rhodian pregnancy?” Martha asked as everyone turned to look at Charlie.

“I think it is about 30 weeks but I’m not sure. They don’t teach you these things in Rhodia, at least they don’t if you’re a member of the royal family. They don’t think that you need to know unless you fall pregnant.” Charlie replied.

“Okay then, I’ll be quite happy to see you again in 2 or 3 weeks for your next scan. I would have said 4 weeks which would make it the 12-week scan but as your pregnancy is clearly progressing faster than I expected then I’ll need to check up on you both more regularly.” Martha announced.

“Could I possibly have an updated copy of the ultrasound?” Matteusz asked.

“He’s keeping a copy in his wallet.” Charlie told them.

“I’ll have to call the Doctor and see if he has any resources that could help us in taking care of you and your baby because we don’t know anything about Rhodian pregnancies, except for what you’re able to tell us. All we have to go on is human females which is clearly going to be useless when you’re a male Rhodian.” Martha stated.

“I could always tell you about my pregnancy. But the 51st Century is vastly different to now though.” Jack offered.

Charlie looked dead on his feet and as much as Matteusz wanted to take him home and continue this conversation another time, there were some things that he needed to ask. “Kochany, you look really tired, why don’t you go and have a lie down on that sofa over there whilst I talk to Jack and Martha about some things we discussed with Miss Quill?” Matteusz suggested. Charlie nodded sleepily, giving Matteusz a kiss before wandering over to the sofa and lying down.

“Kochany?” Jack asked.

“It’s Polish. My pet name for Charlie. It translates to ‘love.’ He really likes hearing me talk in my native language.” Matteusz explained.

Martha smiled. “What did you want to talk to us about?” She asked.

“I was wondering about any warnings? Things that Charlie shouldn’t be doing because it isn’t safe for him or the baby.” Matteusz asked.

“He should try and relax as much as possible. It’s obvious that he is having most of his energy drained by the baby so you need to try and keep his energy levels high. He doesn’t look to have put on too much weight for the size the baby is so it’s clear to me that Charlie isn’t eating as much as he should do, you could try and get him to eat little and often throughout the day instead of having a few large meals. It’s also vital for both his and the baby’s safety that Charlie stays as calm and relaxed as possible, if not, it could lead to some complications” Martha explained.

“Okay, thank you for your help. We’ll see you soon.” Matteusz said, walking over to the sofa to wake Charlie and take him home.

* * *

 

Upon getting back to the house, Charlie went to lie down on the sofa under the blanket straight away whilst Matteusz went into the kitchen to fetch them both drinks before they settled down to watch The Vampire Diaries. However, just like usual, what was supposed to be a relaxing time was cut short by Charlie throwing up. The only problem was that they didn’t keep a bucket downstairs, as they spent most of their time in their bedroom, only venturing downstairs when Miss Quill was out or when Charlie didn’t have the energy to make it upstairs at that particular time. This meant that Charlie had thrown up all over the blanket covering the pair of them.

Of course, this was the moment that Miss Quill entered, and she automatically told Charlie off for being sick. Matteusz sprang into action and put the blanket in the washing machine whilst Charlie made his way up to bed, tears in his eyes.

The day had been going so well, something was bound to happen. At least everything was progressing well with their baby, so Matteusz couldn’t complain about the unfortunate turn their day had taken, at least, not too much anyway.

 

 

 


End file.
